DEL ODIO AL AMOR
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Un pequeño cuento que alguien escribió para una amiguita. Adaptado a los dos personales mas lindos de Twilight E/B One/shot. Actualizaré pronto mis otras historias, I promise, Please Forgive me!...


**Bueno este es un cuento que una vez una amiga se invento para otra amiga y ella me ha permitido adaptarlo a Twilight, solo quería hacerles un regalito por la larga espera de los otros fics, pero la laptop en donde los tenia se volvió a averiar y estoy teniendo que reescribirlos, de todas maneras me disculpo y como siempre les digo, no porque me demora en actualizar voy a abandonar, los quiero mucho y de antemano agradezco su paciencia con esta retrasada de actualizaciones. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Del Odio al Amor. **

Lunes por la mañana.

Isabella se levantaba de la cama con una cara de puro sueño y de querer volver a acostarse.

Los días de la escuela se hacían interminables, eran épocas finales y todo se complicaba, estaban en invierno pero más que todo por que odiaba a un compañero particular, su pesadilla personal, aquella tortura en dos pies que había molestado su existencia desde que lo viera.

Edward Cullen.

Lo odiaba a él y odiaba lo que le hacía.

¿Que demonios le había hecho ella?

Nada.

Todos los días la molestaba haciendo comentarios grotescos, faltos de sentido, le hacía zancadilla y se burlaba siquiera de que respirara, todo parecía responder a la efímera razón de que no gustaba de ella.

Bien, el sentimiento era totalmente mutuo.

Bella no desayunó mucho, bastante tenía con que la tratara de empollona, fea y zonza para que ahora la incluyera en la categoría de gorda.

Se colgó el abrigo y la mochila en la espalda y luego se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

En Forks, Washington, no se podía andar de pantalones calientes si no se quería morir congelado, hacía de ese tipo de fríos que provocaban a todo el mundo con la imposible tentación de quedarse en casa bajo las cobijas de la cama.

Pero no a Edward Cullen, no a él. Todos los días iba a clase, como un tonto.

Faltando cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran Bella entro al salón, con el obvio saludo de frente del infantil, inmaduro pero sobre todo endiabladamente repugnante Edward Cullen.

- Miren, ahí viene la "ridícula" - dijo Edward comentando libremente a sus amigos mientras la señalaba, y posteriormente se reía.

Bella lo miro fulminándole con la mirada.

- Cállate, asqueroso -

Eso era, al menos para Bella, lo equivalente a decirse buenos días, pero al menos se había limitado a un insulto per frase. Ya era bastante incomodo para ella soportar sus despectivos apelativos relacionados con desechos de dos patas.

Tuvieron clase toda la mañana. Fue demasiado aburrido hasta que llego Historia.

No era necesariamente por que fuera la mar de entretenida tampoco, sino por el sublime hecho de que estaba nevando.

Después de días y días de lluvia que nevara era casi como si hiciera sol.

- - Está nevando, ¡Está nevando! - grito un amigo de Edward que era increíblemente idiota.

- - Ya lo sabemos James – dijo la profesora mirándolo apreciativamente, como si se tratara del retardado mental que aparentaba ser. - Ahora por favor escúchenme...-

La profesora continúo con la clase intentando que los alumnos le prestaran más atención a ella y a su clase que al hecho de que estuviera nevando

- - Si sigue así nos quedaremos encerrados en el colegio – dijo Bella mas para sí que para nadie cuando la clase termino, pero al parecer su audiencia se limitaba a la increíble razón de su eterna tortura.

- - No digas babosadas – comento sarcásticamente Edward, tras de ella.

Bella gruñó y justo cuando estaba a punto darse la vuelta y de lanzar un puñetazo, bien merecido, a la cara de Edward el conserje interrumpió en el salón haciendo que nos quedáramos en silencio.

- Tenemos que salir del instituto, nos estamos llenando de nieve y puede ser peligroso.

Pero para nadie había peligro si eso significaba salir de las agobiantes clases a hacer angelitos en la nieve o hacer una batalla campal así fuera encerrados en los terrenos del instituto...

Cuando Bella iba saliendo del salón tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con Edward quien casi la hace salir de sus casillas al decir:

- ¿Eres Bruja? -

Bella frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a mirarlo enfadada.

- ¿Y tu un imbécil? -

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta esperando haber chocado la cara del chocante de Edward con su pelo.

Se marchó ofendida habiendo tenido como siempre un día repugnante. Edward Cullen constituía un 99.9 % de la desgracia de ese día.

Al día siguiente Bella levanto la cabeza de su almohada entre suspiros y maldiciones al mirar hacia la ventana, en donde claramente se podía ver que aun nevaba con fuerza.

- ¡Mamá! nieva mucho, no voy a ir a clases - Gritó Bella desde la protección que le daban las cobijas.

Escucho unos pasos pesados y por su puerta apareció su madre.

- ¿Que no vas? - la miro demasiado ceñuda para que hubiera accedido – ¡Lo dirás tu! Ponte ahora mismo la ropa, vaga.

Bella gruño.

- - Nadie va a ir a clase, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? - Preguntó Bella mientras salía con fuerza de sus cobijas y se empezaba a poner los calcetines.

- - Porque me da la gana.- respondió ariscamente su madre.

Bella se puso de pie y la miro a los ojos.

- No voy a ir - repuso con más valor del que en realidad sentía, sabía que se requería de muchas dosis de este y de paciencia para enfrentarse a su madre.

Esta alzo una ceja dándole a entender a Bella que no había ganado nada con eso del valor

- Si ¡VAS A IR! -

En medio de su ira Bella lanzó el calcetín que estaba tratando de introducir en su pie, pero dado su innata torpeza, pobre sentido de la dirección y falta de puntería el calcetín fue a parar de lleno en la cara de su madre.

Bella estaba llorando, con un abrigo y debajo el pijama, se encontraba sentada en la nieve con la cabeza gacha, ocultando el estado de su rostro.

Le había explicado miles de veces que lo había hecho sin querer, que no era su intención que el calcetín le cayera en la cara.

Aparte de haberse llevado una buena bofetada y una regañina descomunal de su madre, ella le había asegurado que hablaría con su padre.

Podía lidiar de cerca con Renee, pero no podía hacerlo con Charlie...

- - ¿Te pasa algo? –

La pregunta inesperada hizo levantar la cabeza a Bella para ver quién era.  
Era...Era...Era Edward.

- - ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que este mal? - preguntó Bella confundida.  
Edward se quedó un poco extrañado y abrió mucho los ojos.

- - Yo... no me preocupa que estés mal... ¡bueno, déjame en paz!- Balbuceó él como si no lograra entenderse.

Luego dio media vuelta y se marcho corriendo.

Bella lo vio irse completamente confundida. El chico al que tanto odiaba, el que la había jorobado durante un año casi entero le había preguntado si le pasaba algo.

La peor parte de todo es que Bella no se pudo quitar ese pensamiento ni en sus horas de dormir.

Se había librado de un día de escuela, pero al día siguiente hizo sol y no nevaba, así que Bella no tenía otro remedio de ir a clase.

Se dio inicio de la manera cotidiana lo cual consistía en el llamado a lista.

Luego la maestra de artes nos dio una noticia que cayó como agua fría, helada, congelada.

- Es sencillo, vamos a hacer una obra de teatro. - sonrió con entusiasmo a pesar de que Bella sabia que la mitad de la clase estaba mirándola como si quisiera que se deshiciera en pedacitos - La obra será Romeo y Julieta, todos los cursos van hacer obras y todas son clásicas y de edad antigua.

Bella ponía atención seriamente, mientras por el rabillo de ojo veía como Edward le miraba despistado y era sorprendente que solo hubiera dicho un comentario cuando solía decir quince comentarios al día.

- Aquí tengo los roles – dijo repartiendo papeles en cada asiendo de los alumnos - A quien le toqué, le toca y no quiero riñas. - dijo poniendo tono de severidad - Todos tienen su propio protagonismo. Bueno…- dijo la profesora teniendo dos tarros llenos de papeles en las manos, uno ponía "CHICAS" y el otro "CHICOS" - Aquí están los de chicos y aquí los de chicas. He contado los alumnos de clase, y todos por mi perspectiva deberían tener un papel.

Debían ir a recogerlo así que todos los alumnos apelotonados cogieron un papel cada uno.  
Bella tomo el de ella sin ganas esperando que por lo menos le saliera el papel de las nubes, o del árbol muerto, o algún tipo de personaje sin importancia, es más, lo deseaba de veras, era de esas personas que odiaban tener que cargar con protagonismo.

Lo abrió lentamente, esperanzada. Ponía:  
"JULIETA"  
Bella abrió los ojos hasta tal punto que parecían platos. Increíble, era una de las protagonistas.  
Pero fue poca su fantasía y mucho su desasosiego cuando escucho el comentario de Edward.

- Jeje, ¿A quién le ha tocado el papel de Julieta? -

¿Es que era el Romeo? ¡Puaj! se iba a morir. Por lo que sabía de la obra, se tenían que besar**.**

Espera... ¿Asqueroso?...

Hombre, Edward era guapo, había que admitirlo...

¡Pero que estaba pensando!... Pero si era horrible...

- - Soy yo - contestó Bella decidida - ¿No me digas que tu eres Romeo...? - preguntó con sarcasmo.  
Edward abrió los ojos más que Bella al abrir su papel.  
- - ¡Qué asco! - - escupió rudamente las palabras.

Vale, si que era Romeo.

A Bella le había ofendido ese comentario. Una amiga de Bella se quedó mirando el papel de Edward.

- Vaya, que condición. Que fuerte ¿no? Jiji. Bella y Edward. Que pareja más bonita.

Bella se ruborizó, pero fue sorprendente que Edward también.

*****  
Llevaban dos días extenuantes ensayando como locos, por disposición de su empedernida maestra, Bella trataba de hacerlo todo bien y por lo general lo conseguía en su casa, frente al espejo, en la ducha, incluso en el garaje pero cuando llegaba la hora de ensayar en la clase...  
- - ¡Pero quieren besarse de una vez! ¡Tampoco se mata a nadie por un beso de nada! - exclamó la profesora por quinte sima vez al llegar al final trágico de la obra.

Bella y Edward se quedaban parados al llegar al final, que Bella/Julieta se hacia la muerta y Edward/Romeo debía besarla antes de morir también.  
Bella sentía hasta el calor que daba la boca y en realidad todo el cuerpo de Edward, estaban tan cerca... pero no llegaban...

- Madre mía es el último ensayo y no tenemos preparado bien el final – dijo la profesora aporreándose la cabeza, luego los miro completamente ceñuda - ¡Hagan el favor de besarse en la obra!

El ensayo había terminado. Ya no tenían clase y las obras eran el domingo.  
En cuando la maestra terminó de recoger todo el ensayo el amigo de Edward se acercó a él lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es demasiado fea para besarla?- le preguntó en algo que pretendía ser un susurro. Edward miró a Bella.

- Es que... - se quedo sin palabras.

Bella estaba mirándole, quería saber su respuesta, quería saber si era ese el porqué no le besaba.

- Si - contestó Edward por fin un poco angustiado, demasiado rápidamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara.

¿Pero... por qué?

A Bella se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas, no sabía porque le ofendía dado que había escuchado ese tipo de comentarios siempre por parte de él, pero era imposible remediarlo.  
Intentando no llamar la atención, se marchó tapándose como podía la cara.

- ¡Oh, oh! creo que le has ofendido - comentó el amigo de Edward en tono burlón.  
Edward se quedó pensativo mientras la veía irse, parecía que sentía de alguna manera el hecho de haber dejado que ella supiera la razón, aunque técnicamente no fuera la correcta.

- Yo también me voy. - dijo rápidamente marchando tras ella.

Bella estaba en el patio, en una de las esquinas de la acera, las lagrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos, tanto tardaba en retirarlas como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de más de esa agua de dolor.  
Estaba llorando y lo más fuerte es que era por Edward. Tal vez, tal vez este...

- No - se dijo Bella para sí - no puede ser... – pero si podía ser.

Enamorada de Edward, ¿pero, desde cuándo?  
Bella se reclino un poco contra la pared y miró un árbol con tristeza.

Lo último que necesitaba era una claridad en sus sentimientos verdaderos en ese momento, pero así estaban las cosas y era mejor dejarlas estar...

- Lloras... - murmuro una voz cerca de ella.

Bella salto tapándose la cara rápidamente. Era Edward.

- - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Márchate! - exclamo entre sus manos.  
Edward parpadeó.  
- - Yo...mira no quiero que piense mal mi amigo, en verdad no es por eso... - dijo todo eso rápidamente pero ella capto todo. Negó con la cabeza destapándose y se restregó las lágrimas con los puños.

- - ¿No es la verdad? yo te odio, y tu a mí también me odias.- dijo con la voz tomada.  
Edward bufó y se quedó mirando el cielo.

- - ¿Qué? ¿Tú también sientes eso? - medito por unos segundos - Hace poco me pasó lo mismo, pero es que me he percatado de algo...- parecía ahora pensar acerca de que palabras utilizar. - El odio es muy parecido al amor y tanto odiarnos que al final, bueno... - se paró ahora si dando la impresión de que se había quedado sin palabras.  
Bella negó con la cabeza.

- - Tú a mi no me gustas.- afirmó temblorosamente.  
Mentira.  
- - ¿No te gusto? perdona, yo creía que... tú estabas igual que yo...- dijo el volviendo a parar.  
Bella alzó la cabeza y se levantó.  
Edward no le dijo nada así que... ella se marchó dejándolo allí solo pensativo.

Al día siguiente, Bella se levantó a la una. Había tenido un sueño.  
Edward era un príncipe y le daba la mano... y ella le perdonaba por haber sido tan malo. Sueño al fin y al cabo, estaba remoloneando en las sabanas como una zángana cuando algo la interrumpió.

- ¡Bella! - gritó su madre muy fuerte - tienes visita...- se quedo callada unos momentos y luego dijo en voz baja como si se hubiera dado la vuelta para hablar – sube –

Bella salió como pudo del enredo de sabanas y corrió hasta su espejo, se peinó como salió, tenía unos pelos horribles.  
¿Quién será?  
La puerta se abrió y entró Edward.

Su enemigo estaba pisando su territorio y para colmo de males parecía estar ganando la batalla de invasión, Bella corrió hasta la cama y se tapo con las mantas.

¡Iba en camisón! ¡Estaba recién levantada y Edward Cullen le estaba mirando!

Seguro que era venganza de su madre por lo de la otra vez, nada podía justificar que le hiciera esta humillación.

- Esto... - tartamudeó Edward ante la impresión de verla en camisón - yo...venía a pedirte disculpas.

Bella tragó saliva, aun con cara de asombro, los planetas debían estar girando como locos, o algo debía haberse dado en las estrellas para siquiera poder imaginar que algo como lo que estaba sucediendo, efectivamente estuviera sucediendo.  
Hubo un silencio inquietante hasta que Bella se levantó, tomando la decisión sabia de que no valía de que muchas maneras la vieran, ya fuera en camisón o uniforme o ropa informal. Edward Cullen siempre iba a pesar en ella como un espécimen.

- Te perdono – le dijo mirándolo a la cara - supongo que...antes me odiabas por algo.

Edward parpadeó nervioso mientras la madre de Bella se retiraba de la habitación una vez que había cumplido su venganza.

- Tú también me odiabas ¿no? - le pregunto inseguro.

- Si...pero te odiaba porque tú me odiabas – le respondió Bella mirándolo a los ojos

- Entonces ahora...- dijo el no muy seguro dejando le a ella campo para pensar en demasiadas cosas.

Pero después de todas las que pensó a Bella se le quedaron un nudo en la garganta.

- Ya te he perdonado - se excusó Bella, rápidamente en una clara intención de que dejara de mirarla de la manera en que lo hacía y mas ella llevando ese camisón lleno de agujeros y más viejo que Matusalén.

Edward entendiendo que le estaban echando se marchó de la habitación.  
Bella respiro hondo en cuando él se retiro, pero el nerviosismo no le dejó comer en todo el día.

El domingo ¡por fin!  
Bella cogió un chándal, se vistió rápida, más de lo que lo hacía normalmente y con la misma excusa que en el instituto, por no llegar tarde. Se dirigió allí esperando no llegar retrasada.  
Todos ya estaban listos, Bella había llegado tarde.

- Creía que teníamos que sustituirte - bramó la profesora en cuanto la vio sin aliento correr hacia ellos - en fin, ponte el vestido.- le dijo sin más.

Bella tomo el hermoso vestido que hasta ese momento había tenido oportunidad de ver y se marcho a ponérselo en el baño.

Se peino como suponía seria en esa época. Cuando salió del baño todos ya estaban listos.

Un chico de la clase se acerco a verla con franca admiración.

- Vaya, que guapa estas. Edward tiene mucha suerte - exclamó un niño de su clase.  
Bella miró a Edward quien a su vez la miro a ella de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a pies al menos dos veces, tenía las orejas rojas y no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera.  
Los chicos estaban listos, se escucharon el tumulto y pisadas de los padres y veían como se llenaban los asientos del escenario del colegio.

Primero fue la actuación de los pequeños. Una actuación ridícula del Don quijote de la Mancha.

También hicieron la obra de Tirant Lo Blanc y luego, mas tarde llegó la de los chicos.

- Y aquí una obra muy famosa formada por tercero del Instituto de Forks - exclamó la presentadora.

Primero salió Edward, Bella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras veía que tan bien le quedaba el traje de Romero y trataba de no imaginar que le había soñado vestido de una manera similar y besándole la mano.

Luego tocó el baile en el que Edward no paraba de seguirle y Bella le sonreía. No lo hacían mal, pero había algo que fallaba. Parecían no compenetrarse completamente, como si fuera una obra de profesionales.

Por fin llegó el momento. El final de la obra.

Bella se acerco al altar improvisado en donde debía tomar su poción.

- Ahora abandono este mundo temporalmente, espero a mi bien amado con el anhelo de que este plan descabellado nos lleve por bien.

Bebió la supuesta poción, coca/cola sin gas. Luego cayó como muerta a los pies del altar.

Bella estaba nerviosa y muy quieta en el tablón escuchando como entraba Edward en escena.

- Que veo a lo lejos de este altar del cielo sino es uno de sus ángeles hermosos caídos de lo alto. ¿Quien sino podría igualar tal belleza magna? - se acercaba al altar y miraba el rostro de Julieta ceniciento por la poción que producía catalepsia, pensando que ella estaba muerta. - ¿Que le ha pasado a mi tan bella dama? - preguntó en lo alto, reconociéndola - ¡Ha muerto, imposible es! - se acercó más hasta quedar a centímetros de ella. Recitando sus libretos encima de su rostro mientras ella se quedaba paralizada por su cercanía. - ¡Ah destinos oscuros que por manos ajenas permitiste que el cielo adornara con su belleza sus campos! Si soy lo suficientemente digno de permanecer a su lado, tomo el riesgo a fin de irme a los condenados infiernos si aun así puedo verle de lejos. Inocente Julieta, espérame en el cielo, que aun desde lo más oscuro del bajo mundo velare por ti. - Tomo su propia copa de veneno y la acerco a sus labios bebiéndola luego. - Muerte que te has llevado su alma, no tienes poder sobre su belleza –

Edward se acercó a Bella, pero se quedó parado antes de rozar los labios de la muchacha.  
Empezaron a haber murmullos.  
Bella se sentía culpable, si no la besaba era porque creía que no le amaba. Antes de ponerse a pensarlo entrecerró la boca y hablo entre los dientes.

- Bésame - masculló Bella. Edward se asombró mirándola -Te quiero, bésame- repitió Bella abriendo breve mente los ojos y apremiándolo a que la besara.

Edward inclino su cabeza y planto un beso profundo en sus labios, se demoro más de lo pensado pero al separarse casi sonriendo, tomo el improvisado veneno y se lo bebió.

Calló presuntamente muerto.  
Bella no podía remediarlo, se despertó con una sonrisa, aunque se tendría que haber levantado sorprendida.

-Mi amor... esta... - cogió el veneno intentando aparentar sorpresa - ¡Muerto! , ¡Oh egoístas destinos que lo han separado de mi vida sin siquiera permitirme despedir con bien! Si esto es lo que quieren, sea pues sus designios.

Bella cogió la pistola de mentira que tenía Edward e hizo como si se disparara teniendo un PUM de fondo que lo hacía uno de los alumnos.

Unos segundos de silencio.  
La gente empezó a aplaudir.  
Todos los personajes de la obra se levantaron e hicieron una cortesía al público, fue entonces cuando Edward se levanto y la observo desde abajo, lentamente le ofreció su mano y Bella lo miro, le sonrió, y él sonrió de vuelta.

Después de todo del odio al amor hay solo un malentendido. Y tal vez una obra de teatro.


End file.
